Team Effort
by kaori kuni
Summary: "I'm different in my memories, I remember someone else meeting you." Prequel to 'Half a Life'.


Title: Team Effort

Character: Ruby & Sapphire

Universe: Half a life (Prequel)  
Theme: Unable  
Notes: I think that what you get after reading this and then "Half a life" would be how everything goes to hell once you meet that person again. Not that I've ever been in a relationship or anything... but I've read. This is my impression. Actually the numbers are how many times I had to listen to the designated song. But I cheat sometimes.

Another Note: Desc. of Ruby in my profile applies, or just take this face-value and read Half a Life. About Sapphire... same as Ruby. It's a mess. I'm starting to mix my headcanons. Help...

.

I

There's a list of things I should stop doing to myself. I didn't make it, I just tried to cope on my own, a foggy recollection of numb days.

As your memory invades my thoughts, I try to remember those things I'm not "allowed" to do.

.

II

A friend of mine wrote it for me, she keeps dragging me by the arm, I don't know where any more.

I don't know what hurts her, but I can see tears fall from her eyes and it's painful for me. It gets to the core of me, and the new me cries with her.

She says many and writes more, trembling me nods and does as she says. Abandoned me promises to be careful before walking away.

Now I've got a list of things I should stop doing. Was I like this before?

.

III

The me right now keeps hurting. The days back then (when we'd meet in the strangest places) were a lot warmer, because now there's always a cool wind following me, freezing the very core of lonely me.

I'm different in my memories, I remember someone else meeting you. Since we met in so many places and travelled to many more, there's nowhere I am safe any more.

It makes me cry. _Don't cry alone. Please, just come see me. She takes my hands, catches my stare and begs in silence._

So I stop crying and move on to my next destination. I don't know where I am going any more.

.

VI

_I know you like contests. Yet all you ever do is drag yourself all over Hoenn._ Footstep after footstep, I imagine things in the horizon. Things so far away, I reach for them. Things that don't exist, they're landmarks for things I'm not sure new me would like to do.

_What you used to do, could you give it a try? Please, for me. As long as it gives you the tiniest thrill, could you go for it? It's all I'm begging for._

Your tears bring to the surface the pain I've tried to walk away from all along. It seems we're both crying for the one I used to be.

.

V

As my actions bring different outcomes in the stage, the tiniest bit of disappointment fills my heart. It makes me want to go back to my earlier days in a new continent, to forget the last two years of my life.

Because I was able to do nothing, that I regret a lot of things. I'm crying because I wasn't able to say goodbye.

I wasn't able to hold to you. I want to forget all these memories that didn't happen, what old me would have done. Would you recognoise me now?

I force a smile and accept whatever prize it is this time. There's a box in your old house where I keep all these nonsensical recognitions. You used to smile back when i showed you whatever it was that I'd win.

.

VI

Lately, this routine of mine has been disturbed. A few things have taken my attention from this nostalgia of mine and I find myself enjoying the moment.

If this is life without you, I can cope.

There's a person that's taken the upmost spot in the stage. Unbeatable, he encourages me to surpass me. I'm not there yet, but somehow... I want to?

I tell my friend. I don't know what she's so happy about, she's ecstatic. Her hug makes me uncomfortable after weeks of solitude, but it's her warmth and her tears of joy what keeps me glued to her until she lets go. _Go on!_

Once again I'm working towards a goal. Will this new me get there? Back then you would give me the courage needed.

If this is moving on after you, I can give it a try.

So please just stay away, because this new me has a list of things to start doing.

.


End file.
